Gundam lagann
by Wingshad0w
Summary: A mysterious blue hole in space brought him here, but now he's going on his own. A re-telling of Gurren lagann with OC's in it too


Tengen toppen gurren lagann: Gundam lagann

Tengen toppen gurren lagann: Gundam lagann

Disclaimer: not much here is mine, there's some but it's very little

So I've been high on gurren lagann for months now and I figure, it's about time to write a gurren lagann fan-fic damn it! So I write it. That's about it

Also I got the name from a blog comment about when the gurren lagann gained the wings and stuff this was the name someone said it should have gotten. Do note I expect to make good on the name.

So it's a retelling of gurren lagann from after episode 5, (and the 'secret' episode 5.5, cause I've never seen it) expect it to follow close to the plot more or less.

Well it doesn't start right there, but it will be at aforementioned plot point before the end of the chapter.

-Begin-

A blue hole opened in the sky about five feet above the ground and a man fell out. Along with the man came several bags of stuff and weapons. Then said hole closed. After his somewhat violent, and completely ungraceful, landing (which was accompanied by violent swearing), the man got up dusted himself up and picked up his bags. "Well I'm here. Now I just have to find the source of that odd energy." The man was in his lower 20's had brown hair blue eyes was immensely tall and currently was loaded down with bags. His skin was rather tan and his eyes and face had the look of a hardened soldier about them. This was supported by the fact that many of his bags contained weapons. He scanned the area methodically until he saw an explosion in the distance. "Crap that's a long run, and long shot, but my money is there's some sort of conflict going on and I gotta get involved." The man sighed and then started running through the hot desert at a rather fast pace.

A mere ten minutes later, totally out of breath and still carrying all his bags he was on a plateau overlooking an odd animal like giant robot running and shooting the ground. The man thought it odd that anything would shoot the ground like that but then he noticed a human female that seemed to be his age as well as two other children. "Oh, guess the robot is going down then." He raised some big looking sniper gun to his eye with an instanteous drop of all his bags. After a moment of staring he sighed, "I always hated this thing." Picking up various handheld weapons and slinging an RPG and assault rifle over his back the man tied a medieval broadsword around his waist and took off again with two guns in his hands.

Just as the girl tripped over a rock and the robot loomed right over her the kids noticed her and tried to go back. "No go on!" The girl shouted, "I'll be along in a second." The kids began to run but the girl didn't follow, her ankle was at an angle of 15 degrees out of line with her lower leg. The robot loomed over her and laughed.

"You realize that those kids can't run fast enough to escape me even with the time I'll spend killing you." Said the robot's pilot.

"Then let's just talk." The girl said spitefully.

"No how about you die." The robot raised a club to crush the girl when the sound of bullets hitting the robot could be heard.

"HEY YOU WITH THE FACE!" Came the cry from a few feet behind the robot. Suddenly a whoosh could be heard and an explosion followed as the club was shot out of the robot's hand with an RPG. The club missed the girl and the robot turned to face his foe only to find his foe at the top of the robots oddly situated head with an assault rifle bearing down on it. "DIE!" The man shouted as he unloaded several bullets on the machine. The bullets were very, _very _large and ripped the 'mouth' of the robot apart. Then the man landed on the mouth of the robot as it fell and through a small hole in its mouth threw a frag grenade. After the boom and scream of the pilot the man smiled he hopped off the robot and walked to the woman.

"Who are you?" She asked as he walked to her bearing a machine gun.

"One of them hero types, shows up at the last minute triumphs over impossible odds, the like."

"No I mean what is your name." She said flatly.

"Meh, just call me Vero." He said extending a hand out to her. "I'm new here; can you tell me everything you know about this planet?" It was going to be an _interesting _relation they were gonna have.

--

The gurren walked across more of the desert expanse of its world. The pilot inside of the gurren commented, "Hey is there anything other than desert on this planet?" His name was Kamina (he was, and still is, awesome).

Leeron replied, "Well from what I can tell you, no."

"Well that sucks." Kamina sighed, "The same background over and over again."

"Well at least we have some new members to the brigade bro."

"Yeah but is still sucks that this is all we're going to be seeing until we find the base where the gurren came from."

"You really know how to emphasize the unimportant things don't you." Yoko sighed while sitting in the lagann's open cockpit. "We really need some other way to get around. Like a little square carrier on the gurren's back."

A moment passed when leeron, on top of the gurren, gasped, "I think I've found the place." After coming over the hill Leeron saw massive piles of old machines only a short giant robot sprint away.

"Well let's go!" Kamina shouted as he sprinted in the gurren with leeron, Rossiu, Gimmy and Darry on its shoulders.

"Will he ever learn?" Yoko sighed.

"That's my brother, always charging forwards." Simon said with a smile.

Upon arrival at the junkyard Kamina had to ask, "What is this place." The garbage was almost all scrap; much of it seemed to be from old gunmen. But oddly enough it all seemed to be organized into some kind of pattern. But not only that but the scrap heaps were massively huge and the junk yard stretched back for what seemed to be forever.

Leeron looked around and said, "A gunmen junk yard I guess. It looks like it was used to dispose of a lot of mechanical stuff."

Simon in the lagann arrived a few moments later and he noted something. "Hey this stuff looks oddly placed." He said looking as some very old gunmen and other technologies were seemingly piled up in a pattern reminiscent of some unknown order.

"You're right they look like they've all been placed here intentionally. Some of the gunmen look like they might have been pretty good when they put them here."

"Really cause they look pretty broken to me now." Simon said noting that arms and legs had rusted off some Gunmen.

"Well now they do, but gunmen should be able to last several hundred years with no major rust even un-maintained." Yoko said tapping a relatively shiny gunman near the bottom of the pile of gunmen.

"Mmm… Well I guess you know what you're saying." Simon muttered.

Meanwhile deeper in the junkyard Kamina had finally stopped running the gurren and was now helping leeron look through the stuff. In the middle of having the gurren move a particularly heavy part a Gunman began to roll down the pile out of nowhere bringing several others with it.

"OH GOD THIS IS GONNA HURT!!" Leeron shouted ducking and covering Gimmy and Darry with his own body.

"Is that all, I can handle it!" Kamina shouted as he pulled back his fist and punched the old gunmen. They shattered in front of his fist. But more kept on coming and pounded poor Kamina into the ground. At least he protected leeron.

Hearing the disturbance Simon and Yoko came running to the scene of the accident to find Kamina and the gurren beat up. "Big bro what happened!" Simon shouted.

"Avalanche… of… giant robots… hurts…"

"Are you ok?"

"Good enough to find whatever little beastmen who started this avalanche and beat the crap out of him!"

Far up the junk pile, well out of sight of our heroes a man with a sword quickly and quietly slipped away to try and use his other traps.

As they gurren brigade walked deeper and deeper into the junk yard they encountered more falling gunmen in addition to land mines, rockets, sniper fire and the occasional oil slick. After about 10 minutes and some 30 odd traps Kamina was finally sick of it. "SIMON WE NEED TO UNITE!"

"Right big brother!" Simon then jumped on top of the gurren and combined with it. As the transformation sequence ended their foe revealed himself. In front of the gurren lagann was a man with many weapons at his side. In his two hands however were massive machine guns.

"This is as far as I will allow you to go without facing me myself. If you go any further and try to threaten my village I will kill you all without a second thought."

"Hey you get out of the way." Kamina shouted as he pointed the gurren lagann's finger at the man in front of them. "I want to beat up the beastman who tried to kill us!"

"One thing, I'm not a beastman. But other than that, prepare to die." The man pointed his guns at the lagann.

"Wait you're not a beastman?" Simon asked.

"No I'm not that's what I just said."

"Well you see," Yoko said intervening on behalf of both parties, "We've been hunted by beastmen for a long time because we stole this gunman. It's been rather annoying trying to deal with them all chasing us. And well, we thought you were another beastman who was after our heads."

"It's been that bad?" The man said lowering his guns.

"Yeah." Came the reply from everyone.

"Oh… Well… That sucks…"

"You're right on target." Yoko said with a smile.

"Well can I at least offer to give you a nights rest at my village?"

"There's a village around here?"

"Yea, it's in the center of this junk yard, somewhere." The man said with a sigh. "It's a big junk yard, I need to get my bike, wait here."

"Big bro did he just say he needed his bike?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Aren't bicycles small metal things with two wheels?"

"Um… I think so."

"Would that really help him move around?" Simon asked.

"Who knows?" And then he arrived on his _hover _bike.

"My names's Vero by the way, just hop on or follow me." His bike was a wide brown bike with a central more square like body and two outer layers that looked like scaled up hubcaps. At the front hub there were Gatling guns and at the rear dual laser cannons. "It's very good at giving me a gunman dueling platform." He said from his position in the middle of the bike with his feet at the point where both 'hubcaps' converged. "Well I've got room for people to get on. In a heartbeat Rossiu, leeron, Gimmy, Darry and Yoko were on the bike stifling the poor driver. Of course in an act of fanservice Yoko was wrapped around Vero's head. Vero sighed, "I can't see on bike!" He shouted agitated. After which everyone got off from around the top of poor Vero's head. "Seriously why did you all try and crowd around my head?" He asked when everyone was on his bike sitting either in front or behind him. They all shrugged an 'I don't know' response.

"Ok, right. Continuing with leading you people to place." He said starting up his machine and letting it go at a gentle pace made so the gurren lagann could keep up with him. Finally after a long time of traveling they reached a massive pile of wrecked gunmen which seemed to almost go beyond sky straight up. Everyone looked up in awe at the sight. "Welcome to the village of Vero named after myself."

"Why?" Gimmy asked.

"Cause I happened to discover that there was the high potential for us to live here one day." Vero replied.

"Really?"

"Yea really."

"That's great and all but how do we get in?" Yoko asked right behind Vero.

Vero hopped of the bike and began tapping gunmen faces, "One of these puppies." He muttered as he tapped more faces. Finally he tapped one and hopped down. "Well it's not efficient and that isn't the face to tap on to open the door, but the guards saw me."

"Say what?" Yoko asked eyeing Vero suspiciously.

"What I didn't design the system. And besides it's only operated by people, how 'perfect' can it be." Vero snorted at 'perfect'.

After a moment there was a rumble as Vero walked to a spot on the pile, the face, or rather about a dozen faces, lifted up and back to reveal a massive doorway to a village inside. "Welcome to Vero village." A man right by the door with a gun said, but then he saw the gurren lagann. "GUNMEN!" He shouted raising his gun up to shoot at it. But Vero stood in the guard's way.

"Ally." Vero said calmly.

"Not beastmen."

"Use more words."

"They're not under beastmen control."

"No they're human resistance fighters. They're on our side."

"Oh, well that's ok then."

Vero smiled, then walked over to a panel by the face pressed a button and said, "People of Vero village, I present you a new ally in our fight against the Beastmen, the, um, well, uh, people!" Vero said with a bow.

"Is that all you can say about us!!" Kamina shouted.

"Then you say it!" Vero shouted back angrily.

Kamina huffed, "You asked for it." Vero looked at the gurren oddly and backed up slightly. "WE ARE THE DAI-GURREN BRIGADE!! WE ARE TRUE MEN WHO IGNITE OUR SOULS TO GO BEYOND THE IMPOSSIBLE!! OUR DRILL WILL BECOME A DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS AND HOLD THE SUN!! EVEN IF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WILL RISE AGAINST US WE WILL TRIUMPH!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!!"

Vero paused a moment before answering, "The great gurren brigade?" (Couldn't resist… heh)

-Later-

Finally having learned the names of all the people he had been able to properly introduce them and offer for them to stay at his village for a night. When they said they would be imposing Vero replied, "No we have enough food to last us ages, sparing a bit for you people would be no problem."

So stay they did and they ate, and ate, and ate, and ate a little more. And then they were done for the night. And then they met Vero's mistress/woman, the title varying depending on who you asked. "Greetings my name is Magdalene, I'm a good acquaintance of your good friend Vero. And I happen to be the leader of the village defenses."

"Really, a woman with balls enough to stand and fight the enemy?" Kamina said.

"WHO JUST CALLED ME BALLSY?" Magdalene shouted as she produced a large gun.

Vero slipped behind her and hit her at the base of the neck. "Yeah, it would be bad if she got angry right now."

"Why?" Asked Yoko.

"Cause she has a big gun. I mean why do you think it would be a bad idea to get her mad?"

"Umm… Wrong time of the month."

"No she just has a big gun. Which should be obvious to all of you because she's pointing it at you." Vero pointed out with his finger as well as a sarcastic tone of voice. After a few minutes of no-one getting pierced by bullets Vero got up looked at a device on his arm and muttered, "Well it's time to go out. Figure I gave the Beastmen time enough to get into our territory."

"Huh?" Said most of the brigade members.

"I gotta keep a near constant watch since I'm the only one who can until the second and third bikes are done." Vero said pointing to the aforementioned bikes. "And I had to make maps to my traps. Which, thank god, I already did."

Vero grabbed Magdalene's gun to which she said, "You aren't going to stay the night?"

"Alas no." Vero replied.

"But you haven't spent a single night in the village in over a year."

"Yeah but if I spent even one you all could be dead before I woke up." Vero sighed and then smiled, "I'll manage you know I always do."

"Yes you always do." Magdalene said with a pained smile and laugh. Vero just walked off with a wave to his bike got on it and rode off. Magdalene sat down by the fire and sulked.

"Did she say he hasn't spent a single night in the village in over a year?" Simon asked Kamina in a slight whisper.

"Yea. Does that mean that he's been watching out for this village for over a year now?" Kamina asked back.

Magdalene replied, "Yes he has. Three years ago he appeared when myself and two of my children were being chased by a gunman. I fell in love when I saw him, despite him being mostly shadow from where I was." Magdalene sighed, "Well he helped me up with my sprained ankle, got the kids over to me and got them near him and walked me back to the village. On the way he saw this junk heap right at the edge of his vision and once he got me in the village he took off towards it. When he came back he had his bike and a place for us to stay. We prepared and then left him at the lead of our little caravan. When we arrived he help us build for over a year and a half and he armed us. We were able to stay alive for this long because of both his defenses outside and inside of this village. He also loved me and I him. We were married right before we left and, well…" Magdalene blushed, "I adopted the two kids that had been in my charge the day that we met on the surface. They have become productive members of the village like everyone else. He cares for them for me, for the village, and, even though you don't know it, he cares for you. His fault is his absolute kindness. Even to enemies he shows mercy and offers a chance of redemption to nearly every enemy he has fought. I don't really know where he came from and I don't know how he is as powerful as he is but he swore to use that power to defend this village."

"You know he would make a good gurren brigade member." Kamina whispered to Simon.

"Aniki, not right now!" Simon whispered back.

Magdalene sniffed and a few tears fell down her face, "And I'm glad for (sniff) that. But he doesn't know how much that hurts me." She silently sobbed for a few moments when an older village man walked up to her.

"It's ok Magdalene, soon the bikes will be done and he can stay here, or you can go with him." The man said to Magdalene. Magdalene nodded, sniffed, and walked away. "Greetings." The man said, "I'm Magdalene's father, Verto."

"Verto, as in one letter away from Vero?" Yoko asked.

"Yes, that makes things rather awkward for me here and with him, and my daughter." Verto admitted. "Yes Magdalene is my daughter and yes she is hopelessly in love with Vero. I am grateful for everything that man does for us. Even when he arrived one day left the next and came back four weeks later and told us, near total strangers, that he had a place for us to live. Even since then my daughter was smitten. So even though I love what he does for the village I hate what he does to her. So I ask you, if you take him with you can you take my Magdalene? I know you want him to join you and I know he wants to join you. We can survive for a while without him I'm sure and the bikes are almost done. I just want you people to take him along and make sure that my daughter doesn't have to be like this for any longer."

Yoko, leeron, Simon, and Rossiu (yes he was there) looked at Verto. Rossiu ever the one with logic (and lack of appearances, heh… woops…) said, "Wait we can't take him with us! I mean sure he would make a great addition to our forces but he would be taking away of the whole of your best defense."

Verto chuckled, "Hardly, everyone here knows how to use a weapon if need be and we have three hundred people walking around the inside wall of our little five gunmen thick walls looking through peep holes for enemies who come. Not only that but there are several Trap points that people walk to and from daily. We would be fine without him I assure you all." Verto smiled, "After all I'm the second in command of our military force."

"But you're an old man." Yoko pointed out Verto's emerging gray hairs.

"Bah a simple matter like age shouldn't discourage the spirited from doing what they feel is right!" Verto shouted with pride.

"YES!" Kamina replied, "You all here are worthy members of the gurren brigade! You all know how to ignite your souls to go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!"

"Well that's all good and nice but what does any of that mean?" Verto said confused.

"You all are real men who will do what is right and are worthy members of the gurren brigade, welcome to the brigade gentlemen!" Kamina struck a very dramatic pose as finished his short little speech.

"So what is this gurren brigade he's talking about?" Verto asked Simon.

"It's rather complicated." Simon said back.

"I see." Verto said actually understanding what he meant.

-Meanwhile-

Vero stood near the gate in the dark looking at the two guards with his jacket on and standing near his bike. "Another night out. Another in a successive 365 plus days spent out." He sighed, "I'm Lucky this works requires me to be sober or I'd be inclined to take up drinking." The door opened and Vero took off on his bike to go protect the village yet another night.

-The next morning Elsewhere- (Elsewhere, gasp!)

Outside the junkyard viral stood at the command of over 50 gunmen. "I would rather not win this way against the gurren brigade but with our soldiers disappearing into here like they have been doing." Viral said to himself as he looked at the junkyard before him. "The ancient Gunmen graveyard. It's normally a taboo for beastmen to go here because of lord genomes bad reaction to the place, but it isn't absolutely forbidden and we're under orders." Viral paused, "Hear that men!" His men shouted their response, "Now we need to go in there and find the reason where the humans are inside, spread out and search!" Viral pointed out into the junk pile and the gunmen under his command spread out. "I will find the humans and the gurren lagann and I will get my helm back." He seethed to himself.

Vero stood atop of a smaller junk pile, meaning a pile only about 500 feet high. He looked out around him and noted one of his traps going off in a big boom, and the gunmen caught in the explosion surviving. He noted this in the sniper scope of his sniper rifle and fired on the gunman. "Another one down." He said with a smirk as the mech fell to the ground. Then he was fired on, "Crap someone saw me?" He swore as he dropped down the pile. "How the hell did anyone see me as high up as I was, were they watching me?" Then he saw who shot at him, "The hell, that's a new gunmen design for certain."

Viral saw a small human with a bigger gun, "Stupid monkey." He muttered as he prepared to crush the human with his gunmen's fist. He pulled his fist back and punched, the human jumped onto his. "How the hell did he do that?"

On the arm of the giant mech Vero pointed the gun Magdalene had wielded against him and the gurren brigade at the mechs body. "EAT THIS STUPID ANIMAL!" Then several shots were fired at Viral's Enkidu. They all landed home, although they did little damage.

"You're a fast monkey but still just a monkey." Viral muttered as he expanded the shield on his arm right in Vero's face.

Vero sighed as a wall jumped up right in front of him; he grabbed the top of it and went sailing over. While in the air he produced a rocket launcher from nowhere raising this question from viral, "WHERE DOES HE KEEP ALL HIS WEAPONS!!"

Vero almost laughed, this guy was going to meet his six shot rocket launcher. Streaming off all six missiles in a few moments he landed on the ground and ran off to his bike. "That should keep him busy for a while." Vero chortled, "Also the pondering of where my weapons are kept should help."

-Meanwhile in the village of Vero-

The guards heard one explosion and dismissed it; singular explosions at early morning were frequent around here. But then they heard another, and gunshots. These they did not dismiss, multiple explosions and gunshots all in one night were rare and a serious danger. "Sir there seems to be some sort of serious fighting going on outside!" One security guard communicated to Verto.

In his small little hut a short ways from the armory Verto got this message, after his daughter. Seeing her up and running Verto ordered the command even though he didn't hear the message, "Enemy attack, Vero is in danger; stop my daughter from leaving and disable the enemy gunmen. If you get the chance don't be afraid to take one for yourself! (His priorities in order)" Vero said pushing the village 'panic' button and reaching for his special weapon, a bowcaster laser and two shot blaster pistol (Han solo and Chewbacca's weapons (In reverse order)). But when he reflexively reached out to grab the handle he felt only air, looking to see if it had just been knocked down he noticed his blade, he called it Bacca's blade (wookie weapon from star wars knights of the old republic 1), was missing, "God don't tell me she took that too!" Verto shouted in anger. "Good god I'm going to really need to relieve my anger if my daughter will survive." And with that Verto ran into the armory muttering, "Where are the rocket missiles?" (DOOM repercussions of evil and/or song, 'be kill by demons')

Magdalene ran towards a secret exit that only a few people knew about. She was only in her miniscule nightwear and was able to keep the male guards looking at her long enough to run by them and leave. She knew where Vero was supposed to be that night and she planned to meet him there.

Inside of the village the gurren brigade slept in a nearly complete house. They awoke when the panic button was pressed and immediately asked, "How can we help?"

Verto passed by them asking one random man with a gun who was clueless. He looked at them closely and remembered they had their own gunman. "Can your Gunman deal with other gunmen?" Verto shouted at the group.

"Of course!" Kamina proudly shouted back.

"Get by the entryway; I'll have something to do for you soon." Verto shouted running over.

"RIGHT!!" Kamina and Simon shouted as they ran off to unite.

Verto looked at Yoko, "You find a spot to snipe from." He said shortly, she saluted and ran off. He looked at Leeron, "What can you do?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a mechanical genius." Leeron said as his hands moved and small spider like robots moved.

"Can you repair some of the big guns we have?"

"Like?" Leeron asked Verto.

A boom was heard from a few hundred feet up and part of a gun fell. It landed on an empty hut behind Verto. "Like that." Leeron nodded and ran up the stairs. Verto last looked at Rossiu Gimmy and Darry (they're all there too). "Can you lift a cannon shell?"

"A what?" Rossiu asked Verto.

"A 25 pound weight, more or less."

"Um I guess."

"Go do that and make sure the kids don't get flattened."

Rossiu just nodded, he had to find where these shells were kept first.

At the gate Kamina and Simon waited for several minutes, Kamina was getting very impatient, "Where the hell is that guy. He'd better not make show up and just have us wait here I will break down the door if that happens!"

"But this is their weakest point in their defense against the beastmen. If it goes down and we leave them and they could all die!" Simon shouted. "Besides he doesn't seem like the type to just make us wait here he sent everyone else to do what they could do best, I think he'll do the same."

Then Verto showed up with five guys carrying big guns. "You two can beat gunmen in that thing right?" Verto asked Kamina and Simon.

"We can kick Major Gunmen ass with this gurren lagann!" Kamina shouted proud as ever.

"Good, we're going to position ourselves so we can shoot any gunmen who we see before you. Then I want you to get outside of the door ASAP and stay there until it's closed."

"Why stay by the door?" Kamina asked.

"Well if there are any gunmen and they see this door they will blow the few guards here away. I've got some more coming to help with the security but they won't be available for a while so I'll need you to make sure no gunmen break down this door for us." Verto took a deep breath. "You ready?" He asked calmly.

"Always." Kamina and Simon said in unison.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Verto shouted to a guard as he and the guys who had come with him set up to fire. As the door cracked the guys saw several Gunmen outside of it and fired from under the small crack. "There are enemy gunmen right outside guys!" Verto shouted, "We gotta make sure that's where they stay!" He then fired a large rocket from a shoulder mounted rocket launcher he had, it blew up somewhere close to the door, "OPEN THAT DOOR FASTER DAMN IT!" Verto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Aniki," Simon said, "I think I might be able to open the door faster with my core drill."

"You think so?"

"Yea I saw a drill piece on the door earlier."

"Alright then, make it quick!" Kamina shouted (as usual).

De-uniting the gurren and the lagann Simon hopped out of the lagann core drill in hand and ran over to the door controls, he then noted the odd core drill hole in a box which several parts connected to. "I guess it would go here." He muttered and stuck it in. A moment passed and the door was open; that was it. Outside 8 Gunmen in various states of damage were standing around trying to get in. They met the gurren head on.

"Hurry up Simon; they can close the door while I keep them busy with the gurren lagann."

"Right!" Simon said as he ran to the lagan with thanks from the operator. Then Simon jumped on top of the gurren and the pair fused. "NOW FACE THE WRATH OF OUR COMBINED SOULS!!" The two pilots shouted at the top of their lungs. Once the fusion was finished the enemy gunmen around them just exploded with them not really having to do much of anything. "That was fast…" Simon said almost embarrassed.

"Well I guess we'll stay here until the door closes." Kamina muttered as the gurren stood in a crouched ready position. He looked at the door; it looked like it hadn't even begun to close. "This may take a while." He muttered as the gurren lagann stood up straight and then sat down with its legs stretched out.

-

Meanwhile viral and two other Gunmen were in the pursuit of barely dressed human female. However she ran fast and shot with her powerful bowcaster and blaster pistol. Viral swore as she shot at him for the fifth time, "Damn bitch, stop shooting at me!" He said as he prepared to slice her up with his samurai swords. As his sword came down Magdalene tripped and fell into a mud puddle.

"God damn it do I have to fall in a mud puddle if I'm going to fall!" She shouted in anger as she was in up to her elbows. This fall and sink did have one positive benefit; Viral's sword missed her head by several feet.

"STUPID HUMAN!!" Viral began to swear fervently as his rage surmounted, and then a message came.

"Viral sir!" A cat like beastmen appeared on the screen, "We have found the human village entry and the gurren lagann. What do you want us to do?"

"Get all our men there A.S.A.P. I'll be along in a few moments." Viral looked at the woman before him, "Stupid human." He whispered spitefully and swung straight down with his sword. Magdalene cowered in fear putting one hand over her head and closing her eyes. About six and a half feet from the ground Viral's blade stopped in the air. "Why the hell did it stop, more goddamn luck!"

"That's my woman you're trying to chop in half with a sword." Vero said floating in front of Magdalene calmly, "Could you please not cleave her in half, if you try again I would not like that and would have to kill you." At this point Magdalene looked up to see Vero, she wasn't sure if she liked what she saw…

"Who the hell are you?" Viral asked in rage once more.

"Whoever the hell you think I am." Vero said calmly.

"DON'T QUOTE THOSE GUYS!" Viral shouted as he applied more pressure to his sword. It didn't move down but rather snapped off a few feet from where Vero was. This snap allowed Viral to see his foes face, his pupils were gone and were replaced by a blue-ish white glow in his right eye, while his left was just a moving mass of red with very little glow. Around him red and blue-white energy lines danced.

"You wanna fuck with me?" Vero asked rather calmly despite the fact that the air and ground shook.

"No, um, I was just going to have them do it!" Viral said running away and leaving his lackeys to do the task. "Shoot him or something!" The lackeys turned to face their running commander but just shrugged their shoulders and agreed to do it.

One raised his hand up to shoot bullets from its fingers but Vero was a massive blue-white glowing beast with several red streaks about himself. More than twice the height of the gunmen and looking like a giant humanoid spirit with two long clawed arms and two just as long legs he produced a sword and chopped the Gunmen in half in a flash. Then he and Magdalene disappeared.

They re-appeared in a room that was deep within one of the many, many mounds of gunmen. This room had a command keyboard and several cameras showing the battle. Magdalene was still lying on the floor when she re-appeared and Vero was in the same position relative to her, even floating a hair. Slowly he descended and when he hit the ground he wobbled around a bit and fell onto Magdalene. "Jesus my stupid husband is trying to crush me now." She said faking agitation.

Vero opened his eyes, "What the hell happened?" He asked, "I remember seeing you in danger on a camera and thinking I had to save you but didn't have the time, then I got mad and… I guess something happened if you're here." Vero rubbed his head, "Headache, ow." He got up, "Are you willing to die with me?" He asked.

"Huh?" Magdalene said confused.

"I'm planning on setting off a bunch of explosives that would flatten everywhere that no-one but I would go during battle. Well no-one but you and me." He said with a smile.

Magdalene got up and wrapped her arms around Vero's neck, "You stupid idiot, we're alone now and that's all you can think of?"

"Bah hardly. It's all that I will do though." Vero said with a laugh as he continued to push buttons. "Do you want to go through with this covered in mud?" He asked moving his neck to indicate the mud against it.

"Well if I'm gonna die dirty so are you."

Vero laughed an uproarious laugh. "I suppose so!" He laughed again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one more time.

"I always wanted to spend time with you. What better way than to die together." Vero paused with his hand over the detonation button his eyes opened in shock. Magdalene put her hand over his and pushed. "I love you too much to ever let you go."

Explosions began going off everywhere in a large ring area, including under their own feet. "No, dying is no way to spend time together." Vero said quietly as he gripped Magdalene's hand.

Meanwhile at the base entrance the door finally closed and Kamina saw it, "HAH THAT DOOR IS FINALLY SHUT! YOU STUPID FURRIES BETTER GET READY CAUSE HERE I, THE GREAT LORD KAMINA COME!!" Jumping a few thousand feet forwards he saw viral in his mech. "So you're here are you?" Kamina asked.

"Yes I am stupid monkey." Viral replied, and then the explosions began.

"Oh crap." Viral Kamina and Simon swore in unison, and then they ran. "LET US IN NOW!!" Kamina and Simon shouted as the gurren lagann banged on the door to escape from the explosion. Then the debris wave hit.

Up in a sniping spot Yoko saw the explosions from a literal mile away. She watched as one ripped apart a gunman in a heartbeat. "What in hell is going on out there?" Yoko asked as she got a broader view of the fiery explosion hell of death.

In a little place the explosions surrounded the two lovers, Magdalene oblivious to the death about her, Vero certain he would do something to stop it, he glowed blue and white and teleported away from that spot as explosions faded in the presence of him. Then he arrived in the center of town. "I knew you would want to spend more time with me alive than dead." Magdalene whispered as she let go of Vero. "I've got to shower now, we can cuddle later."

Vero stood still for a moment and then fell, Magdalene looked back. "What do you want to shower with me? Sure we're married and all but I swear I haven't seen you like that in over a year." Vero grunted, "Fine you can come too." Magdalene said with a naughty little smile on her face.

Outside the door the gurren lagann exploded out of the pile of junk looking like the gurren lagann should, pristine and fine. Viral somehow was on the other end of the piles of crap and was rather beat up by comparison. Yoko had ducked under a seemingly vengeful piece of metal that had removed her top and let a few guys with guns get a good look at her; she sent them away with her nice sniper rifle (nice sniper rifle, Yoko's best feature, lol). Leeron had been working on an automatic firing gun which had managed to actually avoid much of the explosion and debris. Rossiu had watched the gun fly over his head and barely miss Gimmy and Darry, and had then passed out and fallen down the stairs from fright. But otherwise everyone was fine.

Vero was the happiest of all as he was dragged away by his wife to get them both cleaned off though.

-End-

Yes I know I just stuck an entire story arc into one chapter, the word document reflects it (21 pages, 6,000+ words in times new roman 16 point font). But I planned this to be structured like this all along and I hop you like what I've done! Please read and review.


End file.
